User blog:Satrijoe/Reign Supreme (6.6 FB)
Day 1: 0 upgrades (First round of R$ upgrades ongoing) 1.1: Cup 2:22.209 - Tried to slow down bots as much as possible (pit, blocking and almost parking along the way) 1.2: Autocross 38.771 (less service bars needed) - Did a few pause/quits to lower the target from low 37s to 39.149 1.3: Elimination - you can get to first after the first turn taking it from the inside. After that, just bot slowing. Serviced the car. —— Day 2: 0 upgrades (still waiting for round 1 of R$ upgrades) 2.1: Cup 2:24.850 vs. 2:25 - easy jump to first then pulled away and waited at the finish line to get as close as possible to the target 2.2: Autocross 43.859: did a few pause/quits to lower the target from 43.209 to 44.307 (should’ve done a better job waiting at the finish line) 2.3: Endurance 1.36 mi: went through the lengths of lowering the target from 3.2 to 1.3 mi by timing out each race and improving 0.1 mi in each round. In hindsight, just easier to do the speed record one. 2.4: Cup 1:37.638 vs. 1:38: jump to first by second turn and just wait by finish line again. serviced car. —— Day 3: All 1's R$ upgrades (waiting for the remaining R$ upgrades available) Didn't record all results 3.1: Cup I believe I won with 104.6 mph average vs 104.4 mph - After reaching the required average started to slow down gradually reducing speed even more before the finish line. 3.2: Autocross 43.834: did a few pause/quits to lower the target from 43.236 to 44.718 (same as Day 2: should’ve done a better job waiting at the finish line) 3.3: Speed Snap 149.98 mph vs. 148.06 mph: Did not do a good job in winning by a small margin. Hope it won't bite me down the road. 3.4: Elimination - Needed to be at 126mph right at the first elimination (20s into the race): Didn't record the actual final time but after fulfilling the speed requirement, tried to slow the bots down as much as possible. The key was to slow down with 6-7s to go so that I could reach the small straight before the esses to accelerate and meet the speed requirement. —— Day 4: max R$ upgrades 1211121 4.1: Cup 2:14.867 vs. 2:15 - Easy to beat the time. In the first attempt, waited at the finish line but failed to accelerate in time and got a 2:15.2. Was more precise on the second attempt. 4.2: Cup 3 laps without crashing 7:29.599: Was in first after eau rouge. Afterwards I tried to slow down bots without triggering a disqualification due to collision. Speed Master was at 6:34 so I guess I did a good job. 4.3: Autocross 33:2s: (unserviced) did a few pause/quits to lower the target from 35.745 to 37.141 (Failed to break at the finish line) 4.4: Head to head going in the opposite direction 2:22.189 - (unserviced) Went off track at bus stop but still got to the finish line and waited until the bot was close enough (Speed Master was at 2:11.193). Serviced the car. —— Day 5: max R$ upgrades 1211121 5.1: Cup 2:29.606 (aprox 504 yd vs. 500 yd) - First try I crossed the line 490 yd ahead (waited too long at the finish line). It went better on the 2nd one. For comparison, Speed Master's bot (Julian J.) crossed the line at 2:27.414 (vs. mine at 2:40.653). 5.2: Head to head 2:05.635 vs. 2:06.018: Reach 150 mph at least 15 times. This goal was easy to achieve as there are many places to accelerate. Speed Master finished at 1:53.741 (bot was at 1:54.250). 5.3: Autocross 32.579s: did a few pause/quits to lower the target from 31.402 to 33.158 (SM was at 28.466s) 5.4: Cup 2:31.184 (aprox 605 yd vs. 575 yd) - Bot in 2nd place was at 2:44.669. By comparison with 5.1, it seems that bot management did help in this stage. (SM 2:13.156 & bot at 2:24.663). Serviced. It seems the first big challenge comes tomorrow. —— Day 6: max R$ upgrades 1211121 6.1: Cup 2:12.887 (target 2:13) - Did more than once just to get as close as possible to the goal. 6.2: Head to head 2:21.842 vs. 2:22.052: Reach 175 mph at least 8 times. Spa offers many places to go over 175 mph, easy goal. Speed Master finished at 2:04.824. 6.3: Endurance 3.1mi: Did not try to lower this goal (Autocross target was 174.2 mph). Speed Master target was 8.6km (5.3 mi). 6.4: Cup 10:01.929 (vs. 10:02.821) - (unserviced) Overtake 15 oponents in 4 laps. Was a bit sloppy (a few off-tracks) but managed to overtake all 15 by mid lap 4. Then it was just the usual waiting at the finish line. SM finished at 7:45.124. 6.5: Cup 4:56.275: win with no skidding 2 laps. (unserviced) Tried to slow down the bots but got pitted by some nervous racers so decided to just stay within a safe distance ahead (no contact though). SM finished 3:51.673. Serviced the car. —— Day 7: max R$ upgrades 1211121 (little patience, little time - Didn't do a good job lowering margins - Stage 8 will tell if this was a mistake) 7.1: Endurance 3.0 mi (Offline) - By comparison, the online target was 11.2 miles (!!!). SM goals was 10.1 km (6.3 miles - not sure if he was on or offline) 7.2: Speed Record 203.27 mph (vs. 201.87): Back online. Didn't need to turn back at start to get the full length of the straight. Speed Master speed was 332.8 kph (206.8 mph). 7.3: Speed Snap 129.84 mph (vs. 127.21mph): Same as above. Speed Master did the head to head. 7.4: Cup 1:08.616 (vs. 1:13.961) - Target was under 1:09. No big deal. SM was at 1:07.973 with the bot right behind him. 7.5: Autocross 26.6s (estimated - forgot to record my time) vs. 27.6s: Needed to be at 100mph at 5s into the race. This is where SM had to upgrade to 1110101 (0 upgrades until then). SM finished @ 25.152s. Serviced the car. —— Day 8: max R$ upgrades 1211121 (Already feeling the effect of poor bot management in stage 7 as I see that my goals were more difficult than others with the same upgrade tree. Bot management in this stage seemed to not work at all) 8.1: Autocross 25.004 vs. 25.502 - Not challenging but saw others with targets 25.754s and 24.440s 8.2: Elimination: Requirement was to be at 110mph 12s into the race which was not an issue at all. Tried to do some bot slowing after reaching 1st place. 8.3.1: autocross 21.249s (online), 21.417s (offline): Won with 21.154s 8.3.2: speed record 183.3 mph (online), 181.81 mph (offline) 8.3.3: endurance 10.4 miles (online), 5.8 miles (offline) 8.4: Cup 1:03.076 (vs. 1:03.296) - Back online.Target was under 1:04. Had to try a few times to control the bots and still finish under 1:04. Bots were aggressive and I had rounds in which they managed to finish in under 1:00. 8.5: Snap 144.24 mph vs. 143.81mph: Just needed to find the right spot to start from before the S. Serviced the car. —— Day 9: max R$ upgrades 1211121 9.1: Speed record 305.65 vs. 204.01 - Went backwards after green so that I could use the full straight to achieve target. Could've tried to stay closer but thought it was pointless. 9.2: Cup 2:57:967 vs. 2:59.186 (Visser): Had to go offline to complete this one. The difference was that the faster bots caught up to the slower ones and they were not good at overtaking them which gave me the opportunity to catch up. Still, took me many, many attempts to get this right. Sometimes I was too conservative trying to avoid skidding and didn't catch Visser. Key was to manage as many positions as possible in first lap (I think in the successful lap I was in 6th or maybe 5th) to have it a clean view ahead. Managed to be in 3rd by lap 2, 2nd by lap 3 and 1st by lap 4. Then it was trying to stay calm and not screw up. This is the one that I spent the most time (Probably a good hour) 9.3: Head to head - lap your oponent: Important thing was to learn the shortcuts and make them clean. I think I managed to catch the bot by the chicane. 9.4.2: Speed snap 147.x mph vs. 146.6 mph: Ran offline, not difficult. Online targets were: endurance 14.4 miles, snap 1 154.6 mph, snap 2 156.9 mph. 9.5: Elimination - It was very annoying to time it right and get the 140 mph after 25s. The other challenge was to stay in touch with bots #1 and #2 who were quite fast. 9.6: Cup - lap your oponent before finishing: Tried to do it unserviced but didn't do it. After servicing, it was easy. —— Category:Blog posts